smurfenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:VicGeorge2K9/"Het huwelijk van Empath Smurf" (fanfictie) voorbeeld dialoog
De scène speelt zich af in de herberg van Barman Smurf, de dag voor de bruiloft. Barman: Gelukkig bent u bij ons. Ik stond op het punt om je vrijgezellenfeest mee, maar ik wist een Smurf was niet van plan om het bij te wonen, en ik wist niet wat te doen, dus ik laat hem hier komen. Empath: Waar is Potige Smurf? Barman: Hij is overgenomen door die tafel, spelen met die Psychelisphere. Het enige wat ik hem gaf, was een mok salseparilla ale, en niet zijn gebruikelijke soort. Maar het is alsof hij niet eens te drinken. Empath: Oke, laten we deze smurf verzorgen dit. Empath Smurf gaat naar de tafel waar Potige Smurf zit. Empath: Zou het goed als deze smurf zat hier met jou, Potige? Potige: (Niet letten) Ga je gang. Empath: Het is ongebruikelijk om te zien speel je een spel die niet vereist dat fysieke inspanning, Potige. Potige: Er is zoveel aan mijn hoofd, ik weet niet wat ik moet denken. Empath: Wat is het dat je er over denkt? Potige: Net die ene vraag, Empath ... waarom. Waarom is het dat Smurfin zal nooit vallen in liefde met mij geen kwestie hoe hard ik probeer. Heb ik iets verkeerd met haar gedaan? Empath: Dit alles smurf kan voelen, is dat het enige wat je deed was gewoon jezelf te zijn om haar heen. Ze zou niet verwachten niets minder dan dat van jou. Potige: Maar het is niet genoeg. Ik kan nu zien dat niets wat ik doe voor de Smurfin ooit zal genoeg zijn om haar hart te winnen. Empath: En u deze smurf schuld voor het, Potige. Potige: Ja, schuld ik u voor alles wat mis in mijn leven gaat. Je kwam in mijn leven en het verpest. Ik was trots op als eerste hier in de buurt ... dat de Eerstgeborene zij onder mijn mede-Smurfen, de eerste die voldeden aan Smurfin in het bos, waarschijnlijk zelfs de eerste die verliefd werd op haar. En toen je kwam en liet me zien dat dat eerst niet alles is. Ik haatte je voor, Empath. Ik wilde dat je om terug te gaan naar Psychelia en nooit meer terug te komen in alle Als zou blijken dat alles in mijn leven betekenen beter zou zijn. Empath: Heeft u nog wensen voor deze Smurf terug te keren naar Psychelia, Potige? Potige: Als dat zou betekenen dat Smurfin zal met mij te trouwen in plaats van je dan, ja. Maar ik zie nu dat je echt niet meer thuis in Psychelia. En ik kan niet wensen voor iets verschrikkelijk te gebeuren aan u of Smurfin, want ik ben te veel van een Smurf voor. Het ding is dat ik u niet kan of Smurfin iets anders dan verdriet te bieden, omdat het enige wat ik goed in ben is het bouwen van spieren en het praten met mijn vuisten. Empath: Dat is niet waar, Potige. Als er iets, wat verschillen die we kunnen hebben met elkaar, je hebt altijd inspiratie voor deze smurf sterk en dapper en te vertrouwen op eigen fysieke deze smurf de sterke punten als mentale vermogens deze smurf's niet voldoende zijn. Deze smurf zou graag opgeven al mijn telepathische vermogens alleen maar om te kunnen weten wat het is om je voor een dag. En die hart tatoeages ... deze smurf aanvankelijk dacht dat je droeg ze omdat je graag laten zien hoe sterk je bent. Maar nu, deze smurf ziet dat je gekozen hebt dat bepaalde merken omdat je graag laten zien dat je de zorg voor uw collega-Smurfen, en hoe u ervoor kiest om te laten zien hoe u de zorg voor hen is met behulp van je kracht om anderen te helpen, niet om ze pijn doen. Potige: Ja, ik heb echt geholpen mijn collega Smurfen dan terug in de dag, Empath. Ik behandelde u, Moppersmurf, en alle anderen heel slecht, en ik ben beginnen te beseffen hoeveel van een ruk ik was en hoeveel van de ene werd ik door de jaren heen. Zelfs Smurfin ziet mij als een eikel. Ik denk dat ik het verdiend. Empath: We hebben allemaal onze fouten, Potige. Maar een ding deze smurf niet wil dat je om te stoppen zijn is wie je bent. En het maakt niet uit hoeveel je deze smurf haat, wordt deze smurf nooit zal je haat voor terug. U bent mijn Smurf broer en je bent mijn vriend. Niets in de wereld ooit zal veranderen. Potige: Ik weet niet of ik ooit kan zijn een vriend voor u, Empath. En ik weet niet of ik kan laten Smurfin trouwen zonder mij iets te zeggen over. Empath: U hebt het recht om jezelf te bekennen op de bruiloft, Potige. Gewoon wat rust en we zien wel wat er morgen gebeurt. Categorie:Blogberichten